


Extraordinary (Part Two)//Young!Michael LangdonxFem!Reader

by Katiekitty261



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Wow, thats all i have to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiekitty261/pseuds/Katiekitty261
Summary: Part Two to Extraordinary. A Deliciously smutty conclusion. Posted separately cause of the rating lol





	Extraordinary (Part Two)//Young!Michael LangdonxFem!Reader

“Great job Michael. Everyone else, please follow his lead.” The instructor for this lesson spoke with a stern look. 

The other boys looked annoyed. For good reason, Michael was the best after all. Michael smiled innocently at the others. You wouldn’t expect when you looked at that beautiful being that he was probably one of the strongest warlocks here, but he was Michael Langdon after all. 

I sat in the back of the room, my hand propped up my chin as I watched the class. 

“That looks fun…” I sighed to myself. I stared into the crowd of warlocks, performing various incantations and spells. all dressed in those outfits that made them look like they were in the most elite private school for boys ever. Well, they were. 

It made me laugh sometimes. When I first met Michael, I would have never guessed this is where he would’ve ended up. From t-shirts and ripped jeans to smooth black suits and crisp white dress shirts. The way he styled his hair in the morning, making the soft curls sit perfectly on his head was a mouthwatering sight to watch.

My fingers ached to touch him constantly. I wanted to run my fingers through that perfect golden hair, slide them down his impossibly soft skin. It was a sin for someone to be that beautiful, I was sure of it. Watching him show off in class was the icing on the cake. The way he dominated a room made me want to get on my knees in front of everyone and let him take me right there. 

I practically choked on my own tongue when Michael’s mischievous eyes met mine across the room as soon as that thought crossed my mind. He smiled at me like absolutely nothing was wrong and turned his attention back to the others. I placed a hand on my chest desperately trying to slow the beat of my heart. 

I liked to imagine Michael wasn’t aware of how badly I wanted him. How badly I needed him. His actions showed otherwise. I felt my breath hitch every time he touched me. Soon, every kiss was full of neediness as I desperately wanted to feel all of him. He loved to tease me. Absolutely taking pleasure in watching me squirm. His air of confidence was intoxicating. If I thought he was attractive before, he was like walking angel to me now. I got chills every time I heard the heels of his shoes click against the floor when he entered a room. Every smile and smirk sent my brain into a whirlwind. 

“When are you going to fuck him already? Hearing what’s going on in your thoughts is going to make me explode girl.” 

I had to hold my hand over my mouth to keep myself from spitting out my drink. “You can hear my thoughts?” I asked the boy, he sighed. “We’re warlocks, sweetheart. We can do a lot of things. I’m not the only one too. I guarantee he can hear them too.” 

I could feel my face burn in embarrassment. How could I have not imagined this? A bunch of curious warlocks dipping into my thoughts whenever they pleased. I covered my face with my hands. 

“Fuck.” 

“Exactly, Fuck him. You could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife.” He patted my shoulder and smiled at me, getting up from the table and walking off, leaving me alone. 

For the moment, Michael was doing private sessions with the leaders of the school. A test, he had explained to me. To see exactly how powerful he was. It was the only time I spent without him. 

You’d think spending 24 hours a day with someone would get suffocating, but I never felt that way with Michael. I was anxious maybe he felt that way but assured me he never did. 

“If anyone else is reading my mind, please fuck off” I stated in my head matter of factly, keeping my eyes trained on all the other boys in the room. A few snickered, another grouped looked embarrassed. 

I stood up from the table intent on making my way to the library. Reading books was the only way I was able to learn anything close to what everyone else got to learn. It made me feel a little better about it being here. 

I made my way down the candlelit corridors, tracing my hand against the cold wall as I passed them. Everyone was either busy with class or with training, so it was unusually quiet. 

“Look at you little lady, all alone for once…” I heard a voice in the shadows, making me stop in my tracks. 

“Who’s there?” I stood still. I didn’t recognize the voice, and I had met almost everyone here. An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach. 

“You know how much better it was before your little boyfriend got here?” A man stood in front of me. He was stocky, a stern expression on his face as he stared me down. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” I said, taking a step back from him. He simply stepped forward again. 

“Before he got here… I was one of the best. Now they barely even pay attention to me. Treat me like some average warlock.” He seethed. 

“Maybe you are.” 

He growled at me, backing me into the wall. 

“What did you say to me, little girl?” 

“I said, maybe you are. It isn’t Michael’s fault he’s more powerful than you.” I stated, crossing my arms across my chest. 

He scoffed, rolling his eyes as he stared down at me. 

“You have no idea who you’re speaking too.” 

“And I don’t care to know,” I said, I tried to push him away so I could leave. 

“You’re not going anywhere.” He grabbed my arm with a bruising force, I whimpered and tried to pull away, but he wouldn’t let go. 

“Get off me!” I said, he smiled a sickly smile and strengthened his grip on my arm. 

“I can’t hurt him, But I sure as hell can hurt you. Stupid Bitch” He began to pull me down the hallway, I tried to hit him, but with the way he was dragging me put me in an awkward position, I could barely reach him. 

“Get the fuck off of me!” I yelled, he laughed. 

“Who’s going to help you? You’re all alone…” He leaned uncomfortably close to me, his chapped lips a millimeter away from my own as I struggled against him his disgusting breath fanned over my face.

In less than a second, his grip on my arm was lost and I collapsed to my knees. The man who had me in his grip was slammed against the wall with bone-breaking force. 

Michael stood at the end of the hallway, looking angrier than I had ever seen him. 

“Michael…” I breathed, he was at my side in the blink of an eye. Leaning over me protectively. 

“You’re ok… You’re ok now…” he said calmly, rubbing a hand down my back. I glanced up at him, and then looked at the man who had tried to attack me. 

He looked like he was in agony, every muscle in his body contracted and he tried to scream out in pain but nothing came out of his mouth. 

Michael stood up so he was eye level with him, his eyes burning into him, but he looked eerily calm. His hands folded behind his back casually. 

“I would kill you right here, but I’d rather watch you suffer.” His voice was dark. He started to raise his hand, but I grabbed his sleeve before he could. 

“Stop Michael.” He looked down on me with a confused expression. 

“You’ll get in too much trouble. Let him go.” I said, Michael stared at me for a moment and sighed. 

He waved his hand again and the man fell to the ground in a heap. He was breathing hard, I hadn’t seen anyone look so scared. 

“You’re a freak…” He spit out at Michael. Standing up and walking away as fast as he could in the opposite direction. 

I tightened my grip on his sleeve and he kneeled down next to me, carefully taking my arm gently in his hands as he inspected the bruise forming on my arm where that guy had held me. 

“I should’ve killed him. He deserved way more than he got for touching you…” I shook my head and placed my hand on his face, making him look up at me. 

“He’ll get what’s coming to him… You don’t need to get in any trouble for it.” I stroked his cheek with my thumb, and he cupped my hand with his and sighed. 

“I’m sorry my love…It’s my fault you got hurt...” He pulled me into a hug. I breathed in his scent, instantly feeling the anxiety leave me as he held me. 

“It’s not your fault… it’s that gross dick’s fault. Jealousy is a bitch.” He smiled at me, placing a finger under my chin and pressing his lips against mine. 

He brought his lips to my ear, “No one is allowed to touch you except me.” 

“Michael please… you-you can't say things like that…” I said pulling away, I could feel that my face was already on fire. 

“Like what my love?” He said innocently, a sweet smile graced his lips. I shook my head and put my hand on his chest. “You’re a bastard you know that?” He laughed and pulled me into another kiss, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me up so we were standing. 

“Your patience will be rewarded.” He pressed another kiss to my forehead. I could feel tingles spread throughout my body at his words. This man really was going to be the end of me. 

____________________________________________________________________________

I stepped out of the steaming shower and breathed in the cold air. After drying off, I wrapped a towel securely around myself and quietly stepped into our room. Normally I took my clothes inside the bathroom with me, but tonight I was feeling like I wanted to give Michael a taste of what he made me go through every day, even if he wasn’t doing it intentionally (He was). 

Michael was engrossed in whatever he was doing as he sat at the desk, his back facing me. I bit my lip as I held the towel close to my chest, making my way to the dresser which was conveniently right next to where he was sitting. I hadn’t done anything like this before, and I could feel my nerves build inside me as I slowly took steps toward him. He had changed in front of me more than a few times, but he was never fully naked. The way his boxers hung dangerously low on his hips didn’t leave much to the imagination though. I tried to calm my own nerves as I rifled through the clothes, keeping my eyes on the drawer and definitely not peeking at Michael. He was sitting completely still. His grip on the pencil he was holding was tight. 

I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of panties out of the drawer and slid it closed. Part of me wanted to change right there, drop the towel and see if he noticed me, the other half wanted to run back into the bathroom. I didn’t get to make that decision though. 

Michael spun around in his chair so he was facing me. A brilliant smile on his face as his eyes skimmed my towel-clad body. I felt caught in the moment, my breath stuck in my throat as his blue eyes studied me like I was a piece of renaissance art. I wanted to say something, anything but I couldn’t form any words.

His eyes slowly met mine, and in a single breath I was pressed up against the wall, he held my hands above my head so the towel fell to my feet. “Is this what you wanted?” he breathed into my ear, pressing his fully clothed body against my naked one. I could feel his hardness press against me through the fabric and it was making me weak at the knees. He pressed his perfect lips to mine, kissing me generously. His hands let go of my own and tangled his fingers into my hair, kissing me deeper. I let out a little moan as his tongue met mine. I pressed myself against him harder, begging to feel him against me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him eagerly, gripping his hair as he pressed hot kisses to my neck and my collarbone. 

“Michael…” I moaned his name, he sucked on my sensitive skin in response. I needed him. I needed to feel his skin against mine more than I needed air. I gripped the edges of his jacket and slipped it off his shoulders, holding the fabric of the sweater he wore underneath of it with my fist. 

“Why does your uniform have to include so many layers…” I said in frustration, he pulled away from me and laughed. He grabbed me by the waist and hooked my legs around him, I squeaked when I felt him press against me, his bulge perfectly positioned at my unclothed entrance. He carried me over to the bed and dropped me on to it. Standing at the end of the bed, my eyes never left his body as he pulled at the bow on his neck, letting the ribbon fall to the floor. Soon followed by the sweater, leaving him in his white button-up and black slacks. 

I kept my eyes trained on him as he expertly unbuttoned each button, sliding off the shirt revealing his smooth skin that glowed in the light of the fireplace. When he got to his belt, I couldn’t help but imagine all the things I wanted him to do with it. He smirked at me as he slipped it off and dropped it to the ground. 

“Naughty girl are we?” He purred, raising an eyebrow at me. His eyes raked over me again, licking his lips deliciously as he unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down his legs. I could barely keep my thoughts straight when I saw how big the bulge in his boxers really was. 

Could this man get any more perfect? 

I yelped in surprise as he was suddenly on top of me. He placed kisses all along my skin. Starting from my lips, he worked his way down to my neck, my collar bone and stopped at my breasts. Taking a nipple in his mouth, I arched my back into him. I felt him laugh as he brought his hand up to my other one, kneading it in his hand as he sucked. I could barely contain myself and he wasn’t even fucking me yet. He began to kiss me again, dragging his lips slowly down my stomach, his fingers trailing my sides tickling the sensitive skin. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful…” He ran his hands down my hips as he spoke, he slid his fingers against my soaking cunt, dragging them against the folds until they pressed against my clit. I bit out a moan as he touched me, sending a wave of pleasure through my whole body. 

“I know what you think about every night…” He whispered just loud enough for me to hear, 

“When I press up against you when you think I'm sleeping…” He purred again, his hot breath against my naked skin. 

He slid two fingers inside me, curling them ever so slightly, but just enough to press against the spot inside me that made me cry out in pleasure. “Mm, that’s right.” He said pressing his tongue against my sensitive clit with his fingers still inside me. “Michael…” I moaned, my fingers found his hair he swirled his tongue expertly around my clit, he seemed to enjoy it when I tugged at his hair. 

I couldn’t hold myself back as he slid his fingers in and out of me, hitting that spot over and over, I couldn’t catch a breath. Just as I felt myself tip over the edge, He pulled away from me. 

“Michael…” I moaned at the loss of contact, I was so close. 

“I want you to cum around my cock…” He smirked, I could feel my heartbeat in my toes at this point. I had never heard him talk like that, but I liked it. 

He stepped away from me again, pulling his boxers so he was finally standing in front of me fully naked. His cock was mouth watering. I wanted to stroke him, feel it pulse in my hands as I stroked it. 

“Another time, my love…” He said in response to my thoughts, draping himself over me again, pressing a deep kiss to my lips. 

Finally feeling his bare skin press against my own was heaven. He pressed his cock against my clit, sliding it down until it was right at my entrance. The stretch I felt from his fingers did nothing to prepare me for what I was feeling now. His cock slowly slid inside me, I dug my nails into his back as I felt the pain of him fully stretching me out. I gasped as his cock was fully inside of me, there was no feeling like it. The pain subsided and was quickly replaced by pleasure as he started to move, slowly drawing out his cock and back in. 

“Michael…” I moaned out his name, “Louder (Y/N),” He commanded me, “I want them to hear you. I want them to know who you belong to,” He slammed inside me as he spoke, making me scream his name in response. All embarrassment I would’ve felt was erased by the ecstasy I was feeling with Michaels cock buried inside me. 

“Good girl…” his wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up so I was sitting on his thighs with his cock still inside me. His hands gripped my hips as he fucked me, his cock filling me and pressing against my insides with each thrust. I wrapped my hands around his neck and arched my back, every thrust sending a wave of pleasure through me. Even though I was technically on top of him, he had full control over me. 

“I fucking love you so much, Michael…” I moaned out, he pressed a greedy kiss to my lips and lifted me up again so I was on my back and he was on top of me again. “I’m all yours…” He breathed out, sliding back inside of me slowly. I felt myself clench around his cock, he began to fuck me at a faster pace. His cock sliding in and out of me at an impossible speed, I couldn't hold it anymore and I felt myself unravel around his cock. “Michael!” I moaned as I came, he wasn’t far behind. With a few more hard thrusts, he leaned down and captured my lips in his as I felt him cum inside me. I reveled in the feeling of him spilling inside of me, his cock pulsing. 

“You’re a god, Michael…” I said as he collapsed next to me, my body still reeling from his touch. 

“Not quite.” He said with a smirk, pulling me into his arms. 

I laid against his chest feeling satisfied and comforted at the same time. He pressed a kiss to my hair, his hands slowly rubbing my back as we laid together. 

“Are you happy my love?” He asked. I laughed and nodded, meeting his eyes I smiled at him. 

“Infinitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second part to Extraordinary. This was really fun to write, and honestly. Young!Michael has got us ALL worked up.


End file.
